Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cast for placement on a limb or other portion of the human anatomy in the event of a bone fracture or other injury for maintaining the enclosed portion of the limb or human anatomy immobilized while the bone fracture or other injury is healing. More specifically, a cast is provided in which flowable, liquid material may be injected at least once or at different time intervals during the healing period in order to maintain an optimum fitting relationship between the cast and the limb or human anatomy for maintaining optimum alignment, stability and immobilization throughout the healing period. A low density, hardenable, polyurethane foam plastic material is injected between a stocking which engages the limb or other portion of the human anatomy and a fabric wrap forming an inner layer of a conventional plaster cast or a fiberglass reinforced cast with the liquid material being injected into this area by the use of a large syringe (140 cc) having a long tube that is constructed along the posterior portion of the cast. The tube will be gradually pulled upwardly and withdrawn from the cast as the polyurethane foam is injected to provide even distribution of the foam thereby completely filling any space resulting from reduction in size of the limb or any other event which loosens the cast thereby maintaining optimum fit between the cast and limb or human anatomy and thus maintaining optimum alignment, stability and immobilization of a fractured limb or the like.